worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rip Clutchgoneski
Rip Clutchgoneski is an European World Grand Prix race car. The former European colony and newly independent Republic of New Rearendia is desperate to put their name on the map – the #10 open-wheeled racer Rip Clutchgoneski is their best bet. After putting together a remarkable string of qualifying races, Rip’s entry into the World Grand Prix is clearly the Cinderella story of the competition. Though Rip credits luck for his chance on the international stage, it’s really skill and exuberance that brought the proud New Rearendian racer to the starting line. Bio In Cars 2, Rip Clutchgoneski participated in all three World Grand Prix races, as well as in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Because of his modest origin from an unknown country and of his lack of titles, Rip can be considered the rookie of the competition. The first race, in Tokyo, was Rip's best performance. He started from fifth position from the back (the best racers started at the back of the line for this race). Although in the first part of the race he was seen near the end of the pack, he gained places after the dirt section. He finally got up to the third position behind Lightning McQueen and Francesco Bernoulli, but then, had his motor blown out by the lemons and was forced to quit the race, which he was one of the three cars that blew out during the race. In the following races he stayed near or in the last position. Rip was recovered after the race in Tokyo, and raced into 9th position in the Porto Corsa race in front of Jeff Gorvette and Lewis Hamilton. He was one of the last racers to crash in the huge pileup, at the same time as Raoul ÇaRoule. In the London race, Rip was seen in the last position. When the race starts in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, Rip was pretty fast and raced into 5th position. He was seen around the 4th or 7th position. Livery Rip is painted orange, with green tire wheel wells and red lines on his doors. Model Rip is a 2005 Formula 6000 Racer, with a top speed of 199 mph and a 0-60 of 3.1 seconds. His engine is a 3.5-liter DOHC V-8, having 650 horsepower. Rip's design is reminiscent of Formula One-like production cars, like the Caparo T1. However, he resembles most the little-known New-Zealand super-car Hulme CanAm, of which he bears characteristics elements like its distinctive air dams, wheel covers and boat shaped central body. Hulme's developers reportedly saw this in an unfavorable light and found Rip so similar to their car they considered making a legal action against Disney. However, Rip does differ from the Hulme CanAm by several design elements (F1-like cockpit, different rear end, side vents), and some Caparo T1-derived elements can be spotted. Rip has the Hulme's characteristic orange color (although the Caparo too is frequently presented in orange), and furthermore, concept art reveals he was first designed with black wheel covers, exactly like the Hulme car. Occupation Rip is a famous race car, to his hometown of Republic of New Rearendia. Appearances Feature Films *Cars 2 Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast *Disney Store Diecast Line *Micro Drifters Trivia *According to Meet the Cars, Rip is a 2005 Formula 6000 Racer, but his design is inspired by a Caparo T1. *Rip is the only racer that races for a fictional country. *According to the Cars: Character Encyclopedia book, Rip was actually meant to die during the first World Grand Prix race, hence his name Rip (for rest in peace). However his fate was changed so he only suffered a blown engine and was able to continue racing. * For unknown reasons, Rip's WGP insignia shows his country's flag with colors in the opposite configuration (top left and bottom right section red instead of green) to all others flags and insignia appearing in the film. * Rip's diecast version took time to be revealed, and was the last of the World Grand Prix racers announced. He is the only World Grand Prix racer for which no turntable video has been made. He is also the only one, along with Lewis Hamilton to not appear in Cars 2: The Video Game. * Rip's fenders on the diecast model are bigger that in the movie. * Despite him being the rookie of the competition, Rip is actually pretty fast; he was in fifth place in the first part of Tokyo, and the second part, he was in third until he was hit by the pulse generator. In Italy, he was in 10th place, behind Jeff Gorvette and Lewis Hamilton. Then, he passed them, along with Raoul ÇaRoule. Then after Shu Todoroki collided with Miguel Camino and Max Schnell, He was in 9th place. In London, he was close to the last position. Despite that, he was between 4th and 7th place in the one in Radiator Springs. * Rip is the only racer in the World Grand Prix that doesn't have a crew chief, just a pit crew consisting of some pitties. Gallery Rip clutchgoneski concept art other colors.jpg|Concept art Unknown racer.png Rip clutchoski.jpg|Blurred picture of Rip racing. are we sure that allinol is REALLY safe..?!?!.png|Rip being hit by the electromagnetic pulse Tear…slice…rip cluctgonski.png|Rip after being hit by the electromagnetic pulse Rip and raoul.jpg|With Raoul ÇaRoule at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix Rip from cars.png Cars-2-Concept-Art-74.jpg Rip Clutchgoneski24.jpg Clutchgoneski Pitties.PNG|Both of Rip's pitties RipD.JPG|Diecast SMETALLICRIP.PNG|Silver Metallic diecast Rip single.jpg|Disney Store External link *‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Disney rip 'copy' of Kiwi car Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Racing cars Category:World Grand Prix Racers